Marriage of Convenience
by Rabbit Heart
Summary: Bella is seeking a way to escape an abusive household. Edward tries to conceal a rising scandal that could cost him a lot. What will they find, other than their problems' solutions, when their paths meet? M for language, lemons, violence. AH/OoC.
1. Kiss with a Fist

**I don't own any of the character. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

This is the first chapter of my fanfic. There is dark/abusive themes that some may find disturbing. The rest, enjoy!

* * *

**1. Kiss with a fist**

She was sitting on her bedroom, lazily enjoying the summer sun that came through the window. She was very impressed. Mom's been out for more than two hours, and James had yet to come in to punish Bella, for now. She wondered if there was any chance Renee killed him or he was killed accidentally, but she decided to turn these thoughts off; she shouldn't keep her hopes up. She thought of going in the living room and watching some TV or maybe preparing some dinner, but she decided against it. There was no way she was going near where that man is. She tried to be courageous and show him that she wasn't afraid. She'd read that many abusers did it just to see their victims' fear. But Bella made it a point to hide her fear well. Sometimes she got him too furious. He almost begged her to cry. And others… Sometimes, Bella's cheeks felt so sore that she couldn't sleep on her sides at nights. Sometimes she could barely walk after he was done with her. Other times, Bella wished she'd never been born.

Today has been generally a good day for her. School was over, so she had the opportunity to go out for a bit; even though she had no friends, she enjoyed those lonely, long walks under the summer sun. Sometimes, they even gave her a false sense of freedom. But deep inside, she knew that this would never, ever happen. She knew she fooled herself with her wishful thinking that there was a path out of this.

She had already run away from home twice. The first time she didn't get too far, as James found out what she was up to and hunted her down with the car shortly after she left in the dead of night. He found her in the boarders of the city, where she was trying to hitch-hike and took her back home. And then he punished her for not being a good girl to those who loved her –himself and her mother. The second time she planned it out much better. She was plotting for months, found the perfect day to sneak out and she managed to get miles away from Phoenix. And then they started searching for their beloved daughter. In a matter of days, a poster with her picture was plastered all around in four states. She was described as "a 15-year-old with slight mental disorder". She wondered if she was really disordered but quickly dismissed the thought. She knew exactly what he was doing. After a couple of days, a good citizen found her and got her to the local PD. Her loving "step dad" came to pick her up, describing to the policemen how she was slightly paranoid, always afraid of conspiracies against her and how she thought that she didn't like the fact that she had a new dad now and that she did everything to sabotage him.

Suddenly, the door opened, cutting her train of thought. "Well, well, well… relaxing, aren't we," the blonde man asked coyly. She looked at him but didn't respond. The bruises from last Thursday still hurt. "I asked you something," he insisted. She looked at him, trying to look determined but biting her lip gave her away. She tried to avoid eye contact though she knew he wouldn't like it. And that was not good, at all. "I guess not" she shrugged, trying to make it look casual "She'll be back soon, won't she," she said with fake determination. She wanted to buy some time, convince him that she'd come back soon, that he had no time with her.

The past week she grew even more afraid of this guy, as his moves became even more suspicious. Yes, he was beating her up, both her and her mother, but he  
never attempted any harm of sexual nature. Not until now. Ever since last Sunday, he's been hovering all the time. On Friday, he stepped into her bedroom and lingered for a long time. She pretended to be asleep, of course, but she could hear his heavy breathing from across the room. The man was now next to her bed. "Oh will she? I'm not sure… We'll see, though. So, now mom's not at home, what if we had some fun together," he said in a sweet, sickening voice. He was on her bed, right next to her now, his hand on her face. Every word she tried to speak found the lump that was created in her throat and couldn't come out. She knew that what she feared most was about to come. And that she could do nothing about it.

"Why so pale, honey," his hand now traveled to her neck. He squeezed it a bit and she winced "Did that hurt you? Oh, I'm so sorry." His breath was all over her, fast and out of control. She should have started trembling at the time, but her shock didn't allow her to do even that. Instead, she stayed absolutely still, allowing this man all over her. His other hand was now on her shoulder, grazing the strap of her bra and her glasses were dimmed from his breath. Inside, she was crying like never before. All of those years he never, ever tried anything like that on her. Why now? Both of his hands traveled to her chest, ready to touch the swells, but no, he grabbed her sides and brought her closer to him. "You're a big girl now, aren't you? Sixteen years old. A woman," he slammed her body against his and she felt something hard inside his jeans. "Your body has transformed so much… You're so feminine… So beautiful. Don't be afraid, come here…" All this time her arms were trapped on her chest. There was no escape from his strong arms. She waited for the inevitable, unable to fend him off. His left hand traveled lower, his thumb slowly stroking her inner thigh and going upwards. Tears streamed down her face, she couldn't appear strong anymore. A small sob escaped from her lungs and he moved back to get a better view of her face.

Suddenly, he took his hand back and put it on her cheek. "What? Did you think we're gonna have our fun now? No, no, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we  
don't want mommy to see us like this, do we? No, of course we don't." That annoying smirk of his was spread all over his face and he was talking to her as if she was a baby. He climbed out of the bed and went to the door. "Just calm down your excitement, okay? Don't say anything about our little… conversation. I'll come back." And with those words he left her alone.

She was there, laid on her bed, frozen. She was so afraid that she couldn't even move her little finger. The only movements on her were the tears streaming down her face. Abruptly, after a couple of minutes, she broke into loud sobs. She couldn't play courageous anymore. She was scared shitless about what was coming for her. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow this man would come for her and he would take what he wanted. She started feeling dirty, but she felt it was all under her skin. She rushed into her bathroom and almost tore her clothes away from her body. She jumped into the shower and let the hottest water flush away everything she felt ashamed for, his touching, his hand between her thighs, his breath… She was scrubbing her skin with her brush, leaving red marks all over her back, which started hurting under the hot water. But she could care less. The pain she was going through inside was nothing in comparison.

And then everything came clear. An epiphany of those that happen to people in utter desperation occurred to her. She couldn't stay anymore. Her mom would never get away from this man. And it wasn't just that she couldn't. It was that she didn't want to. She knew that Renee would be completely dependent on James, even if he killed Bella. She tried to stay here only for her mother, to help her when she was too sore from the beating to walk, to create the façade of the happy family. But she couldn't take it anymore. She had to break free, even if this meant leaving her mother behind. Right then she felt that she'd never been loved by her mother, that if she was a true parent, she'd protect her from this man. But, on the contrary, Renee would gladly put James before Bella, so she could save herself from a slap or two. And Bella would find a way to run away again and never be found. She's learnt from her past mistakes and she'd try not to make any of them again. She'd break free no matter what.

When she was done with her shower, Bella went back to her bedroom. She closed her door quietly, but firmly, so James didn't see her. She didn't know if her mom was back, but he didn't come back for her. Maybe scaring her like that was enough for the day. She crawled under her bed and pulled out a big, leather backpack. That backpack had followed her in every effort to escape. It would be her only luggage in this trip. She opened carefully the drawers, one by one and picked up all the essentials. She wouldn't take anything unnecessary with her, anything that made her heavy. Some light, summer clothes, a couple of cardigans, two pairs of shoes and some toiletries. Soon enough she came across her passport and ID, she thought for a moment if she should take those things  
with her…

She put the backpack under the bed again and went out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and found her mom there. Bella nodded simply and she gave her a "Hi" in a small voice. She was preparing dinner for them. Bella stood next to her and started chopping the vegetables. She'd sit with them at the table tonight, the last night in this house forever, she promised herself.

Meanwhile, about 1,449 miles away, a young, handsome man climbed out of a huge, comfy bed in an expensive hotel room. Next to him, a blonde beauty inhaled deeply. "So, do you have to go now," she asked in a disappointed manner.

"We both have to go, Tanya" he said coldly.

"What if we stayed here for another round?" she suggested menacingly. She crawled to the opposite side of the bed and tried to catch his arm. But he flinched and she scoffed. He wondered why she even bothered. She knew that once he said it was over there was no way back

"Leave first." He said simply and went into the shower.

It's been four years since Edward Cullen and Tanya Yorkie had forged this kind of relationship –if anyone could call it like that. Things were quite simple for Edward –he got to have sex with a gorgeous woman that would never ask him anything. She was already, supposedly, happily married to a business tycoon and had 9 -year -old child with him and there was no way to leave them. On the other hand, he hated both commitments and gossip, and so he decided for himself to screw someone that'd never ask for more and never tell. Things were going great in his isolated little world, where the only actual human contact he had were those hours with Tanya.

He had the reputation of the coldest person in Chicago. Every move, every thought was completely controlled. He'd never show any kind of emotion. Smile and laughter was out of question, as well as temper tantrums and anger. But, on the other hand, no one had anything bad to say about him. In fact almost no one knew him. All of the contacts he made were of professional nature. His employees were always enjoying good salaries and working conditions and the business deals he made were always honest. In return, he demanded almost no contact with them.

He stepped out of the shower and entered the room. Tanya must have already left. He quickly got dressed into his expensive suit that made him look more than a decade older. He got the room card from the wooden and marble boudoir and walked out.

He's been obsessed with secrecy the last few days and something inside him told that meeting Tanya in this place was a very bad idea. Now, from all the times, no one should even know about them. They'd be very careful, arrive separately and sneak into the room with no one seeing them. Then they'd follow the same routine while leaving. But he was not so sure that this would suffice these days.

Edward was on the verge of a very important agreement with one of Eric Yorkie's companies. Eric, of all the people, was Tanya's husband. Edward insisted that they didn't see each other until it was over. But after two weeks she started begging him to see each other once more until the negotiations were over. He grudgingly agreed, in order to avoid her numerous calls. And there he was, walking down the aisle of this insanely expensive hotel, worried that someone would spot him leaving the room.

He pulled out his cell phone and made a call "Sam," he asked in his flat voice "Yes, come pick me from where you left me". He never brought a car with him in those "meetings". He was driven by his personal driver a couple of blocks away from the hotel and then he walked his way until the place they'd meet. No one would know what he's up to.

The black limo was waiting in the corner. He hopped in and the engine started again. "To the company," he ordered. He found his little laptop, which was kept in a special case in the car, and connected to the Internet. He checked how the stock market performed for the day and called his personal assistant, "Jessica, Please call the CEOs in for a meeting tomorrow at eleven. Yes, from all the subsidiary companies, except Papertex. Arrange a special meeting with those people on Monday. Not before 9 am. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, so tell Samantha to have a coffee ready for me. Alright, bye".

After 13 minutes and 36 seconds precisely, Edward Cullen was walking into the main entrance of Masen Inc. As he was passing, people were getting nervous, looking around them and trying to avoid any eye contact with him. It was his thing. His presence was almost intimidating for everyone. He got into the lift and pressed the button to floor 51. He made a mental note to ask to change the  
lifts' music, as it was too dull for his taste. As the lift arrived, he went straight to the floor's reception, where Ben handed him a yellow envelope. He continued to his office, sparing Jessica not a single look, Jessica who was desperately waiting for him, just to take a glimpse. She was so smitten with her cold–hearted boss and Edward knew it.

He sat in his office feeling impatient. He opened the envelope. Normally, this should be top–secret, handed directly to him, but he knew better. He shouldn't make a fuss over this, as people would understand what this yellow thing contained. He started reading: The final contracts of the deal with Eric Yorkie's company. He smiled at himself, all of those years he fucked this dude's wife, the same man who would give him one of the best deals in history –and make him even richer.

At 9 o'clock, he was able to return home. He found his car waiting in the main parking of the company. He didn't like being driven home –in fact, he didn't like people in his house. Even the cleaning and cooking services where annoying for him. He drove while listening to his favorite jazz singer, her sultry voice occupying every singe cell of his body, making him relax and forget the tragedy of his existence. He put the car, his favorite, yet simple Volvo, in the underground garage and went upstairs.

It was an old, Art Nuevo building, which was completely restored internally when he decided to settle permanently there, six years ago. It was his childhood house and thus he didn't want much to be the same as it was back then. He moved to the living room and sunk into the comfy, leather sofa. He was enjoying some moments of pure tranquility, thinking of nothing and no one, when his cell started ringing. He decided to ignore it anyway; it couldn't be from work, as no one contacted him at this number. After sometime, the phone stopped ringing and he got back to his previous state of peace, but not for long. After a moment or two, the ring tone was echoing again in the house. This time, he picked it. It could only be Tanya; he didn't have much of contact with any other people he knew.

He was right, it was her. "Hello," he said. From the other side, Tanya was sounding more anxious and frightened than ever –Was she crying?

"Get to the damn Twitter right now," she almost screamed.

"You know I don't use those idiotic, gossip sites," he stated

"Just shut up and go there. Search Lauren Mal." He opened his little laptop and searched the name to the site. Lauren Mal was Lauren Mallory, as Edward realized from the picture. Edward knew her since his school days. She was a Chicago socialite, who had a longtime crush on him, since Edward's school days, even though she was a bit older than him, but still, everyone around him was older. He clicked on the name and her page appeared. "Scroll down; you'll see what I mean." Around the middle of the page, something made Edward go blank

"What's that supposed to mean," he said to the phone, still maintaining his calculated voice. There was written: "Saw and Mrs. Yorkie at Plaza 2day. Same suite, I think". All of the above comments were from other people who apparently saw this hot gossip.

"Shit, I'll kill her, Edward. I swear, if this gets back to Eric, I don't know…" her voice hitched and she was about to break down.

"Shut the fuck up, Tanya. We'll figure something out and clean up the mess. Just be more serious. I truly hope you don't want another meeting these days, do you?" He still didn't seem to be any anxious or frustrated. He stayed all the same. "Just be the happy wife Eric knows. Don't show any sign of acknowledgment. He's such a moron, that perhaps he won't know any of this for days." That was right. Even though Yorkie was one of the best entrepreneurs in the country, he wasn't a very smart guy when it came to his personal life. He was this lucky geek, who knew nothing further than his numbers, who had the luck to get married to a downright gorgeous woman. "I don't know how the fuck she saw us there. Your idea was shit, and now we both have to face the music. Congratulations." He closed the phone, without goodbyes or other unnecessary things. He had to figure out how he could solve this problem. In two months' time, the final paperwork would be signed and the deal would be closed. Until then, he should find a way to cover this rising scandal for good.


	2. Strangers in the Night

**Here's the second chapter. Again, Stephenie Meyer is responsible for the creation of these character.**

**Special thanks to _A Midnight Vixen_, who's been the beta of this couple of chapters. **

**Feedback's appreciated :)**

**

* * *

**

**2. Strangers in the night**

Bella found herself walking along the pavement in this weird, big city she brought herself to. It was so eerie, going from the hot, southern Phoenix to a much cooler Chicago. Even if it was a late June night, she felt like wearing jeans and a hoodie, rather than her shorts. She was exhausted from the long trip. It took her almost five days to arrive, even though she drove almost non–stop, as she had driven her way there with the slowest of cars.

She left around 5 am, when the sun had barely risen over the big rocks that surrounded the city and Renee and James were sleeping. She started walking, having a vague idea of what she was doing, but she was determined to make it work. She took a cab to the other side of town, where there were places to rest for travelers. She thought of finding someone there, who could drive her away from Phoenix.

She took her glasses off, even though she couldn't see well without them and pulled her hair back in a tight bun. It wasn't much of a disguise but when pictures of her would pop up in the coming days; this reduced the chances of people recognizing her immediately.

She stepped into the diner and scanned the place with her eyes even though it didn't do much with her low eye-sight. There were people of all ages, from a couple of boys around her age to an elderly couple. She sat on a stool in the bar, trying to look casual and normal. She ordered an omelet and ate quietly, while thinking of a way to start chatting with somebody. The elderly couple she had previously spotted was now at the bar, standing right next to her, waiting for the waitress to show up. She apparently was smoking somewhere outside, so no one was there to help them. The woman of the couple turned to Bella "Excuse me, but would it be possible for you to help us with our cell phone?" She handed her the little silver device. Bella quickly figured out the problem and solved it at once.

The couple thanked her and then something popped into Bella's mind, "Where are you headed to," she asked them.

"To Albuquerque," the old man replied. And then she decided that it was her moment to take action.

"Would you consider take me in your trip, too? My car just broke down and I have no one to drive me to my destination and Albuquerque is definitely one step closer. I could also drive a bit for you, if you wish." The man and the woman looked at Bella sympathetically and agreed to take her with them.

"Where are you headed to, honey?" The woman asked as they were entering Route 40.

"Chicago." She lied. In fact, at that time she didn't know where the hell she'd go but the first place that popped into her mind seemed like a very appealing idea now.

"You know, we have a car at home. It's quite old, more than 50 years, but it can work for you. It never failed us." The man told her.

And so Bella, after her arrival to Albuquerque, got the old, rusty Chevy that accompanied to her 4-day journey to Chicago. The car was annoyingly slow, but it was better than hitch-hiking. After arriving in the city, she tried finding a place to sell it. She would take more than she gave for it; even though it was the most unattractive car out there, as the elderly couple gave it to her for free. She felt a bit guilty of selling it, but she was in need for cash.

She was mindlessly traveling around the city. It was the freedom that soaked her skin, the feeling that she didn't have to return to any home on time. And she was determined to keep it this way.

It was around midnight when she found a sign for an old car yard. Bella stopped in front of it and wrote down the phone number that was there. She might drop it off tomorrow to sell it. She was already in a dark, creepy place of the city. The houses were old and broken, the roads were littered and there was no one around. She felt glad she was in the car and didn't step out for a single minute. She decided to leave the location and find a decent place to spend the night.

As she pressed the gas button, something felt off. The car was completely unbalanced and could barely move. And this was the moment she had to get out of the Chevy. "Fuck," she whispered under her breath and got out frightened. Great, there was a flat tire she didn't know how to mend.

She looked around the dead night, as her terror grew bigger. She didn't know exactly what to do. She got in the car to think about it. After a few moments she decided she'd better move the car a bit and go to the lights and find a taxi to take her to a hotel.

As she walked on the empty and dark streets every now and then she looked over her shoulder. She was listening to strange noises and sometimes she'd swear she heard footsteps behind her, but every time she turned around, no one was there. She decided that James might be right and she was slightly paranoid.

She was now on a somehow more central road and the city lights weren't far away. She tried to accelerate her pace, but the heavy luggage wouldn't do her a favor. She turned around and saw a man. It seemed like he followed her, as he was constantly approaching her. She desperately tried to make her legs move faster. But now she couldn't, not only because of the weight, but also from her agony. She hoped that she'd manage to reach the lights on time. Still, the bright lights of a car were approaching. She might try making the driver stop or something. Or maybe the driver of the car was with the guy behind her… And then she felt something on her shoulder, maybe a breath, something that creeped her out. "Shhh," A stranger's voice sounded. Next thing she saw was a white handkerchief coming straight to her face, she smelled something odd and she fell into unconsciousness.

The five day's of Bella's trip, Edward was walking on egg shells. As the scandal broke, he desperately struggled to find a way out from this mess. On the bright side, Lauren Mallory was a renowned rumor spreader of the Windy City, with many things she said being completely nonsense. So there were lots of people who refused to take her sayings about Edward and Tanya as real. There were people that knew her crush on him and, as Tanya Yorkie was one of the most enviable women around, it wouldn't be a surprise if she tried to destroy her perfect life, simply out of jealousy.

But, still, there were those who not only believed her story, but claimed that they should know better, since they had previously caught them together in public. Thankfully, for both of them, nothing had gotten back to Eric's ears just yet. Edward had to do something and fast but there was nothing.

Tanya, on the other hand was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She was constantly in doubt of how she was supposed to behave in front of her husband and circle. She tried to pretend that nothing happened and play annoyed to her friends for the "nonsense" that's circulating. But it always felt like holding a time bomb in her hands that would explode sooner or later.

Meeting was out of question for them. Edward could actually care less about this aspect of the problem, even though he hated the fact that he couldn't detensify his urges. But putting the major deal in jeopardy was his first and foremost problem now.

On day five, a Saturday night, he decided he couldn't take it anymore, as he sat in his office thinking about the situation. He stormed out, took his ever reliable Volvo that was already in the company's parking lot and went out to the city. Driving around was a meaningless thing, and meaningless wasn't Edward's cup of tea. But tonight he needed this. The car's sound system was now playing soft rock, songs that relaxed him.

As he was behind the wheel, he appreciated the place he was in. He hated the fact he would be stuck in this place forever. He hated every single memory Chicago brought him. And he'd be there, all alone, hating the world of what he was, what the world made him become.

At sometime he noticed a weird fact about the place: The bright lights were almost abruptly gone on the other side of the road. Out of curiosity, he drove that way, just to see what lied in the almost total darkness beyond.

As he was driving towards that direction he was under the impression that no one was there. But as he approached, he saw a girl walking on a pavement, and man not far behind from her, constantly approaching. He wondered what the girl was doing at this time in such a place in the dead of night. The man was now a step away from her. Edward was almost next to them, on the other side of the road.

That's when he caught a strange movement from the guy. He put his hand on the girl's face who almost instantly collapsed. The man caught her just before she hit the ground and looked around.

In that very moment, Edward abruptly hit the brakes, making the tires of the Volvo cause a very loud noise. He immediately ran out of the car, towards the direction of the man and the probably unconscious girl. "What the hell are you doing? Put her down, now!" Edward shouted to the guy as he approached him. It was one of those rare moments that intense feelings occupied him. He felt like ripping the guy's throat out and burning him alive. The calm and controlled man was absolutely gone now. The guy looked around, as if he was trying to find a way to carry her away. In the end, he just took her back-pack and ran away, leaving the girl and her luggage on the pavement.

Edward rushed to her side, collecting her from the ground. Without a second thought he brought her to his car, in the backseat. He inspected the white handkerchief that was lying next to her. It had been soaked with chloroform. Luckily, the man didn't manage to stand up while holding her, so when he left she didn't fall from a height, so she wouldn't have any head injury.

He then collected her luggage, put it in the Volvo's trunk and started his car's engine. He considered what he was going to do with her. His first thought was taking her to the hospital. He couldn't know if this medicine would cause her any damage, even though she seemed to be breathing steadily, as if she was just sleeping. On the other hand, bringing this Jane Doe to the hospital would bring him more problems than he already had. What was he doing with a perfect stranger, a teen girl no less, in the middle of the night? He wasn't exactly sure that anyone would believe his version of the story, after all his profile didn't exclaim "humanitarian" in any way.

He decided to take her to his place. When she woke up, she'd tell him who she was and he'd help her home or to whoever was waiting for her. After all, if any health condition rose, he knew there was someone he could call, even though he didn't like that option much.

He was driving home, constantly looking to the backseat. The girl was still there, completely tranquil. He thought that all women should be like that. She was all sweaty, her face murky and she looked as if she hadn't take a bath for days. Her hair was greasy and the only pristine things on her were her glasses. Her clothes seemed clean and fresh, though.

As soon as he parked in the underground parking, he gathered her small frame in his hands, he now realized she was quite a skinny person, and brought her home. He placed her on the big, white leather couch and took a seat opposite to her. It had been fifteen minutes since he found her –turns out that place wasn't as far from home and that he was driving in circles- and she didn't wake up. This made him a bit worried but he decided to wait anyway. If she didn't wake in another 15 minutes, then he'd make the call.

He stood there, watching that girl. Her skin was too pale, as if she was ill. What stood out mostly, though, were the scars and the bruises. They were almost too much to ignore now that they were so profound under the lights of the house. There was this huge, bluish bruise on her right arm that traveled from below her shoulder to her elbow and a red scar, a scratch on her chest that peeked from beneath her shirt. Her left thigh had in some parts a vague yellow color, like healed bruises.

It was impossible that this man did this to her. After all, they didn't seem fresh. Those stains on her body were awfully familiar to him. It caused him a deep pain that was almost physical. His breath hitched and he started hyperventilating a bit. He tried to calm himself; it took him a minute before his breathing returned to normal.

He looked at the girl's face. It was now twenty minutes that she had been asleep. It was possible that she had to endure similar situations like his, those he experienced in his childhood. It was possible that someone did this to her. He suddenly felt protective and sympathetic.

And then, the girl started stirring on the couch. Good, she was waking up. Edward stayed in the armchair, motionless, afraid that he'd scare the ** out of her. She made a noise and then reluctantly opened her eyes. He noticed that he had those big, doe eyes.

Suddenly, she held her breath. Where the hell was she? Did someone anesthetize  
her and bring her there? She looked around and spotted the weirdest thing, in a white, leather armchair was sitting someone. He was a man in a blue suit. He was wearing a blue button down shirt and was looking straight at her. The oddest thing was that he didn't seem in to be older than 30. No, he seemed younger. After a moment, she realized that whoever brought her there wasn't for good reason. The man was still there, staring at her, she started screaming. Almost immediately, she broke into tears and loud sobs.

Edward remained calm and talked to the girl in his usual voice "Can you please stop for a second?" She stopped screaming, but the tears were still there, streaming down her face. "I didn't try to hurt you. In fact, I saved you from a guy that… I don't know what he wanted to do with you. You were unconscious and I brought you here. Are you alright?" She stared at him surprise, her big eyes even wider, she braced herself.

"I'm okay, I think," she stammered.

"I brought your luggage here. Do you want me to take you somewhere; after I drop you by the hospital, of course?" Now she was able to talk, he could take her there and support the true version of the story.

She gulped loudly and seemed even more scared now. "No, not to the hospital, please," she stammered, "I'm alright, I promise! I'll leave now, they must… wait for me" She stood up and started looking for her luggage.

"No, I insist. You might have hit your head or whatever they gave you had something in it that could cause problems in the long run." Still, the tone of his voice didn't indicate that he was worried or anything.

Bella stood for a moment, watching the weird existence of the creature opposite her. She was stunned at how collected he seemed. "I'll leave. Just tell me where my stuff is," she said.

"I'm driving you." He cut her off, his tone indicated that there was no way she protesting. "Tell me where."

Bella's eyes went unfocused, trying to make up a location she could probably go. She didn't know any hotel name in the city. In fact, she randomly came to the place, just because the name popped up in her mind a few days ago. She remained silent, trying to figure something out.

"So?" The man asked. He was so intimidating with his cold attitude and his weird clothes. But she wasn't afraid of him now. He was looking straight at her, seemingly strict and serious, but she knew that behind this was pure concern. "I- I… My truck broke down, I was passing through. I need to find a place where they can fix it." Her cheeks were burning red as she spoke the words. She started biting her lower lip.

He raised his brows. "And why would you lie to me, then? Do you have anywhere to go?" He observed her gulping loudly and fidgeting the hem of her shirt. "I'm on a road trip," she shrugged, trying to look convincing, but failing miserably. "It's no need to have somewhere to go."

It was annoying how easily Edward could read that girl. He supposed the next thing he'd tell her would truly disappoint her. "The back-pack you were carrying. It's gone."

Bella froze in place. "What?" She started shaking. "I had everything there. Everything!" And she started crying again. "All –my –my money was there. And my driver's license…Everything!"

He remained calm, despite her tears. "It's not wise for a road tripper to keep all her money in a bag that she's carrying around, you know. Calm down, we'll think of something in the morning. For now you're staying here." He raised his palm, preventing her protest. "There's no way I'm letting you go at this hour. And I'm not going to hurt you. I got enough of a bad reputation the last few days to screw this even more."

Edward had managed to make her calm down once more. She should have been in a state of shock right now. "No, I don't know you! I can't."

He rolled his eyes. "Wait here for a second. Don't even think of leaving."

Without asking, he picked up her luggage and went upstairs. In this house of the six bedrooms, Siobhan, the woman who was in charge for the house, always kept all of them ready, as if someone was already living in all of them. This annoyed Edward to no end, as he wanted to feel that he was the only person in this house in every single way. But he'd never tell her, as he knew that Siobhan was taking orders about this subject from a very certain someone. Instead, Edward always kept the doors of the other bedrooms closed and never entered. But now, he had to step in one of them. He chose the one right next to his, as he wanted to keep an eye on her, in case she wanted to mindlessly escape in the dead of night. Good. There was a massive, comfy looking double bed, with a fine purple comforter in it. It should be great for her to rest. He placed the leather cloth carrier on the minimalistic armchair of the room and continued to the attached bathroom. As always, white, fluffy towels, along with a bathrobe were there. He exited the bedroom and went to the closet in the corridor, where toiletries where kept. He picked the essentials and placed them back into the bathroom. He kept the light on as he left the room and went  
back downstairs.

In the time he was gone, Bella had been observing the space around her. She thought such places existed only in movies. It was cold, very cold. That style with little simple, yet elegant furniture. The place felt so detached and empty. The floor was of white marble and the walls were a grayish white covered at places by weird, black wallpapers. Right opposite there was a massive flat screen. She noticed that besides an abstract sculpture and a big, Picassoesque painting in the colors of ice, there was no decoration in the room. No family pictures, no photos of any face. She had concluded that such a young man couldn't own and live alone in such a house. He had to have a very weird family.

She weighed her options. No ordinary person could live in a place like that. God knows how many skeletons he kept in his closet, literally. And there was his way of talking and behaving, completely abnormal.

The guy was dead serious on not letting her go. There were two possibilities: A. She stayed there and he probably slays her in her sleep or B. She leaves, with no money, and someone else harms her. Or she'd just ask him to find her a hotel room. But no, she wouldn't make him pay for her.

His presence back in the room brought her back to reality. "There's a room upstairs, ready for you. Here's the key. You can lock the door and keep it on the lock. There's no way I can enter this way. I'll tell Siobhan to be quiet when she comes in the morning." That was good, someone else was living in this house. "Fresh towels and toiletries in your bathroom." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him stunned. Some people had their way with convincing others into things, indeed. She stood up to follow him.

Uncomfortable as she was, she preferred to look at the ground, rather than observe the rest of the house, as she was walking towards the place she'd spend the night. After a while and a staircase, they reached a door. "Here you are. I'm right next door. If you want anything, just knock. I'm a light sleeper. If you don't then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He opened the door for her. "Thank you for everything. Goodnight." She said simply. She was sure her brain couldn't function properly that night. She stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. That was impressive. She had to run away from home to find the most beautiful place to stay ever. It was massive bedroom, with a huge double bed with a purple comforter in the middle of it. One wall was occupied by glass that now was covered by window blinders. Her luggage was resting in an armchair near the bedroom. The colors there were cold, too. But now it was an icy purple as the main color there. Her eyes stopped in the big, full body mirror, right next to the huge wardrobe. There was this dirty girl, with the greasy hair and the pathetic clothes looking at her. She was skin and bones again and she seemed exhausted. She decided that a good shower before heading to bed would be great.

Bella decided to step into the bathroom. When she opened the door, another shock hit her. A black marble, pristine room was before her. Fluffy towels were on the hangers and a series of toiletries were lying on the boudoir. There was a big bath tub, also black in the middle of the room and on one side, there as one of those showers with the many little buttons. Why people should make their lives harder with things like those? She stepped in anyway. After five minutes of struggling with the buttons and another five of effort finding the perfect water temperature, she almost went out to call the man twice, she was under the warm water, relaxing her muscles. She found a bathrobe waiting for her. To her surprise, it fit her perfectly. There should be a sister or a mother around, for sure, maybe that Siobhan. She'd probably get to meet her tomorrow.

When she jumped into the bed, she felt her body melting. She had been so uncomfortable those days, she now barely noticed how bad she felt. But now that she finally found some rest, all the pain came for her. But it was nothing, compared to what she had to endure from James. She started thinking what her mother was doing now. The thought was so disturbing. She couldn't sleep after it popped into her mind.

Suddenly, a soft knock on the door cut her reverie. "Are you awake?" The familiar, flat voice asked. She climbed out of bed with difficulty and opened the locked door. "I'm sorry if I woke you," he said formally, "but, I'm Edward Cullen." One moment she was silent and the next she burst into laughter. And then she was silent again. Who the hell would she tell him she was? She didn't speak a word, as he was waiting for her to say something. "Just tell me the truth. I have to honestly know who I accommodate under my roof." She bit her lip. What if he found out about her and drove her straight to the PD?

Suddenly, he took her bruised arm in his hand softly. She flinched instinctively, but he insisted. His eyes traveled from her shoulder to her. How could he see the bruises, with the lights off? She couldn't see him well in the darkness, but she saw the shining of his eyes looking straight at her "Don't worry. I'll understand, just tell me the truth."


	3. Apocalypse Please

**I know, I haven't updated for a long time, and this is a small chapter. But there's so much going on those days! Thanks to everyone who made this story a favorite! But still. reviews are quite valuable. I'm really antcipating them!**

* * *

**3. Apocalypse Please**

Her eyes played nervously, going frantically from the one side to the other. What could he possibly know? He and his comfort and his cold manners. But there was this something that didn't make him intimidating. Not to her. She found the courage finally to reply to his words. "Please not tonight, let me sleep. Please".

His eyes softened and dropped his hands. "Of course. I'm sorry. Really, very sorry. You should rest. Lock the door again." Once more his tone didn't indicate any emotion. But inside what was really burning him was embarrassment. Why use those specific words to this total stranger? He damn knew he'd overreact in such a situation, but never _melt._

"Thank you, for everything, goodnight." Her voice echoed as she reluctantly closed the door.

He dragged his feet to the bedroom. What the hell was he thinking? He closed the door behind him and after slipping into his pajamas, he laid on his bed, above the covers. Who was this girl anyway and why did he take her?

His brain worked frantically all night long, trying to figure out how he should behave, how long should he let her stay, was there anything more for her in the future? And most importantly, why the hell should he get emotional in such situations? This was definitely something he should work out.

In the room next door, Bella quickly fell asleep in the comfy bed, as her exhaustion barely let her think for the rest of the night. Her last thought was gratitude for the weird stranger.

When she woke up, she wondered why the sun wasn't in her bedroom. Was it still night? Impossible, it felt like she slept for days. Or maybe it was the next evening. Now that's what we're talking about hospitality's abuse.

When she woke up fully she realized that her assumptions were not the case. In reality, the window blinds were shut. She wondered if they were always like that or if the Edward guy closed them yesterday. Both versions served her purpose of sleeping comfortably, so she didn't give any further thought on it.

She got her morning shower and dressed into fresh clothes. Of course, she opened the blinds, intending to let the sunshine fill the room. Instead, she got a cloudy sky.

She stood there, gazing at the view before her eyes. The drug the man used on her last night must have had an impact in her will. How else would she possibly agree on spending the night at a stranger's house? She was glad and felt bless that she wasn't molested -or worse dead- by the weird man -Edward, she corrected herself. How the hell did she _know_ that he wasn't the man that put the white handkerchief on her face last night? And still, something made her to actually like him.

She shrugged her concerns of and unglued her eyes from the gray scenery. Bella started packing her stuff and after that, went down to say goodbye to her savior.

Edward, on the other hand, was spending a suspiciously lazy Sunday morning, waiting for his guest to wake up. It was almost noon and he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up by 3 pm. He was reading once more the latest_ Financial Times_ and got a general impression of world's market.

He was stunned to see her walking down the stairs a bit after noon, dragging her old luggage behind her. He was amused, the least, by the spectacle. The little, weak girl trying to get down the staircase with that heavy thing. "I think that's not necessary, my dear" he said. "Just leave it there".

Her eyes popped wide open as the man spoke her in that casual manner. She felt as if there was no other choice for her and went straight to him. "Thank you for everything" she responded to his request. "I will always remember your kindness, sir". She found it a bit silly calling him like that, as in the morning light he didn't seem much older than her. Again she wondered were the rest of his family was.

He chuckled listlessly to the way she addressed him. "There's nothing to thank me for. I wouldn't leave you like that, no matter what". Her eyes darted at his. He was looking him in his usual cold, calculated way. How could those words of generosity sound so lifeless from the lips of this man. "But you owe me something" he continued. Her face flushed red and she felt her heartbeat raise. Did she? Would she ask her for money or anything worse? She felt her eyes instantly becoming wet. "Do I?" she managed.

He looked at her carefully. Did anything he said offended her? He tried to be as kind as possible and yet he didn't know how to behave around that girl. "Your name" he replied finally. "I didn't mean to upset you".

She flushed even redder now, this time from embarrassment. He offered her a shelter for the night and she hadn't even introduced herself. And yet, what kind of person accommodates someone whose name doesn't know?

"Bella" she said simply, her eyes glued to the ground -or marble, in that case. "Bella?" she heard him saying. "Yes". Her eyes refused to look anything else. "Okay, Bella. Last night I asked you something, remember?" Her mind traveled back to last night and terrified she understood what he meant: He wanted the truth. The truth about the scars he saw. The truth of her presence there. Wasn't she right? "But first" he continued, "I think that I should play good host and feed my seemingly starving guest. You haven't eaten since when?"

The question caught her off guard. She mused what was the last time she ate. It must have been more than 36 hours, for sure. Without knowing what to say, she simply shrugged.

Her move amused Edward, who told her, a bit formally "I see it's a long time. You're welcome to sit in the table of the dinner room and enjoy whatever is on it. Siobhan was happy to know she'd finally cook for more than one" and he returned back to his newspaper, which was waiting in his office.

Bella looked at him in awe. After a moment, her stomach growled a bit too loud, demanding the mentioned food. "The dinner's room on your left" she heard the man's voice. Her steps took her willingly there.

When she saw the table, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a combination of breakfast, lunch and dinner, food enough for a dozen. She sat down and every single problem was erased from her mind. There was only food and her.

On the other hand, Edward couldn't remove his mind of his problems. The girl -Bella, was another addition into his already full and suffering mind. It was profound that someone made those stains all over her body. They were from different times, others older, others new. She didn't speak at all about herself and she was clearly fearful. He had to approach her and try to help her. One suffering from the violence of another was enough in that house.

Half an hour later, he heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in" he said. Bella stepped hesitantly into the massive room. She was amazed by the big, full bookcases and the massive, glass desk where Edward was sitting. Again, this room felt cold.

"Please, no 'thank you' again. Have a seat." He pointed a seat right opposite to his. She dragged herself there. "Now I want to know. I told you, you shouldn't be scared of me. I'll try to help you. Honestly".

Even though his tone indicated nothing for once more, she knew that there was a plea under his words. He wanted to know. And she had to fabricate a lie. With her eyes on the wall opposite her, she tried to find a convincing story about herself. After a minute or two, the first words escaped her mouth, coated with fake courage. "What do you want to know, _exactly_?"

Edward fumed inside. He hated when people underestimated his perception. "Don't play fool to me. I've seen the bruises and the scars and I am absolutely sure they have to do with you being here today". She observed her as her cheeks took again their distinct, red color against her pure white skin. It was very cute, indeed.

She took a deep breath and started unfold her little fake story "Last night wasn't the first time someone attacked me. In the place I was leaving before there was this gang and I was carrying an expensive bag. I wouldn't give it to them and ended up with all these scars." The way she talked was very collected and calm and she hoped that was convincing for the man.

On the contrary, though. Edward rolled his eyes. The lie was lousy, the least. He leaned forward, intending eye contact with her. "Look, Bella. I told you before, I'm not a fool. Not at all. Some of your bruises are older than others. Someone did this to you and you're clearly running away from him". It was hard for him now to contain his anger, but, still, he wouldn't slip.

On the other hand, Bella's eyebrows raised. How could this guy know? Was her photo already in the news this time? Or was it a lucky guess, or... She decided not to give up and find herself sometime until she left that house finally, without the guy to know. And then she remembered her luggage on the top of the stairs... "What are you talking about?" she insisted. "I'm just on a trip. I really do. I don't understand, sir. I think you're starting being paranoid".

She was pushing Edward's buttons hard. No one, not even Tanya, dared to speak to him like that, ever. What was going wrong with this girl? Wasn't he intimidating for her. And yet, this was a contradiction. He asked her not to be scared of him when he wanted her to be, so he could get the truth out of her. It felt as if there was no other way between him and people anymore. And yet, he was amused by her attempts to mislead him.

"Did you know that not even the best liars can't fool me? And you definitely don't fall in the mentioned category". He leaned back again. She frowned and looked straight at him "Let's say that some people have a better understanding than others" he continued.

Bella felt trapped. What could she possibly say to support her sayings? Another try of escaping failed miserably. She started accepting her fate once more. Tomorrow, if not today, she'd be back in the hands of James. And she didn't know -or wanted to- how bad things would be this time. "Tell me, there must be a way I can help" she heard him. What did she had to lose if she told him the truth? Perhaps her dignity, when James came back and told Edward how disordered she is. The last thought stung a bit, but who cared about what an arrogant, rich man thought?

Edward noticed the shift of her expression. Suddenly, her face turned into something very serious and determined. This pleased him, as it seemed he'd get the truth soon.

"I am Isabella Marie Higginbotham" she started. "I am sixteen years old. All of these stains are caused by my mother's boyfriend. He does it every time I seem to do something wrong. Last time I saw him, he intended to get into other territories. I was very scared and I decided to leave". Her face fell into her palms as she waited to hear Edward's response.

"I knew it" he said finally. "Why wouldn't you tell me straight from the beginning?" She huffed and puffed and then turned her gaze at him "I've told people before. No one ever believed me. Sooner or later he'll pop up with Renee on his steps, claiming that I'm a fucked up retard and I was lying all along. And he's convincing, trust me".

A familiar feeling stroke Edward. It felt like anger, embarrassment and grief altogether. Bella's words hit definitely his most sensitive strings. Her words reminded him a past he wanted to forget. A past that he had promised himself to erase and yet nothing he did seemed to help. And now this girl brought back the most vivid memories.

Silence fell into the room. Bella tried to contain her tears while Edward tried to collect himself. Finally, he broke the silence. "I believe you and if he comes back, I'll protect you".

Her head snapped forcefully up. She gave him an incredulous, and simultaneously surprised, look. "Yeah, right. Until he turns up" she said finally. "Even after that" he insisted. "Sooner or later he will come and then we'll see" she replied with a sure voice.

"Why are you so sure? Is he that close?" he asked as he stood up. He ran his hand once through his hair and let it fall down. She gulped loudly and talked once more "No, we're living in Phoenix. But he always hunts me down, whether I'm going to the groceries or to Chicago".

He got to the nearest bookcase, tracing the books in the middle selves. "He's afraid you're going to tell people". This was a statement, not a question, Bella observed mentally. "No, it's not that. It's more like an obsession. That's what he is: obsessive and possessive. He sees me as something that he owns. I shouldn't be anywhere further from him".

He returned back to his seat. All of this time Bella was glued to hers. "I see. There must be a way I could possibly help you. I have time and money". And I could possibly redeem myself through you, he forgot to add. "To begin with, you can stay here for as long as you wish. I have plenty of space and mos of the time I'm absent. I also know people that could possibly help you with your issues". People I haven't talked to for a long time, he didn't add once more. "Just let me make a phone call or two and you'll be set".

"I- I can't accept that!" Bella exclaimed. "No way! I could use some help but not _that_". She blushed once more, this time quite intensively. Edward didn't take her words into consideration. "I may remind you that you're penniless, homeless and carless. And also underage. How do you think you are going to make it? Face it, you're going to need my help".

She started trembling out of rage "Yes, but not like that, I repeat" she almost yelled. "I can't. You'll be offering too much when I won't do anything. No, no, no. It's out of question." Edward was playing with his flashy pen, while hearing the girl's temper tantrum. "I believe I am in charge right now for you."

She looked straight at him. His cherubic features were so calm as he spoke these words, as if it was the most normal of things to say. As if he had always been her guardian for a long time". She tried to seem like a determined person, for once more. "You know, I'm almost an adult. I'll fend myself, I will" she exclaimed, and she realized that she was talking to herself, rather than him.

Edward was all this time in his own thoughts, but at the same time bemused of the amends of the girl to look independent. She was in a huge need of help an d he knew way better than her.

"Let's say I know the same thing about life as you, and even more." He shrugged. "So, you'd better do what I think it's right, because... well, I know better. Way better." He looked up to her terrified face, and he understood. "I might be talking like that guy that make your life miserable, but trust me, I mean well".

She was just there. Stunned to hear his words. What did they come from? What did this privileged boy knew about her life? Probably nothing, he just tried to atone himself for awful stuff he did in the past. That was all.

"I won't hear anything else, I'm off from here" she finally said. "Goodbye, and thanks for everything".

She turned her back ti him and started walking out of the room, when she heard his voice saying "And what if there was something quite valuable you could do for me?"

* * *

**So, did you like it? Just let me know! You know how ;)**


	4. Do Me a Favour

**It's been forever, but there's a bit. The meatier part tomorrow :)**

* * *

**4. Do Me a Favour**

His last words made her stop for a second. "His bullshitting" said the rational voice in the back of her head. "He just wants to play Messiah, treat you as his charity case to feel better with himself. What could you possibly offer?". She decided to keep walking, but he continued. "Come back. We could discuss it. You'll be really valuable, trust me". And then he said the word that convinced her entirely. "Please".

Please? Could this word come out of his mouth? He didn't seem as the type of the frequent user of the word. And yet he seems to be a lot of different, unexpected things. She turned her face back to him, trying to maintain constant eye contact and sat herself back on the chair. "What can I possibly do for someone like you? What can I offer that you don't have"?

"You can protect me from one thing, when I can protect you for another". He had to be clearer than that, in order to convince her. And yet his idea was so absurd and far fetched, he almost didn't believe in it. And why would it dawn to him just as he saw her leaving?

She was obviously losing her patience, but there was a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. "You see", he carries on, "I have been foolish lately. I hadn't calculate some things properly".

And he went on and explained the situation he's been into -leaving out the reasons of his involvement with Tanya and trying to present it as a matter of life-and-death as possible. Bella, who was not one to give money a lot of value could easily dismiss the urgency of is need. But, from her brief encounter with Edward she could understand that this was one of the few things that gave meaning to the man's life. His job.

She remained silent for a while. He cautiously studied her face, the emotions that crossed her featured, the way her brow furrowed as she considered his offer.

Finally she broke the silence. "And I am supposed to pretend to be like your girlfriend"? He chuckled a bit and he quickly regained his collected expression "A bit more than that. You will be my bride".

At the sound of the last word, her eyes grew wide. She must have gone through a state of shock, because she was motionless, with only her eyes flickering from left to right and then back to him. "You are joking. How twisted can your mind be?" She darted up her seat "I don't even know you and I am an effing underage!"

"Calm down" he replied in a cold manner. "I haven't explained my plan yet". Something serious in his tone calmed her down. "Being underage is the main factor of suggesting it. Have you heard of the term emancipation?"

The word rings a bell. Emancipation. The word that can set her free from James. Once and for all. "But you can't do this" she says back. "You have to have permission from one of my parents. How are you gonna do that? I only have a mother and she's his pawn".

His self assured expression threats to send her the the edge. How can he toy with her hopes and feelings, suggesting things like that, that obviously cannot happen? "Don't worry about that. There are always was. First of all, our main goal is that no one finds about you and who you are. Before you interrupt me, it is possible. Change your name a bit, your appearance and even if pictures of you pop up on milk cartons, it will be hard to recognize you. Who'd think that Edward Cullen's wife is an underage runaway? I wouldn't".

She is bewildered by the idea and he can tell. This flame of hope that life can change, no matter what the cost and the obligations. But Bella has learnt the hard way that hopes do not always come true. "Still, your plan is too far fetched. You won't be able to pull it off. No way".

He continues on his calm way, not even touched by her pessimism "I have achieved things no one in my age has dreamt of. Please give some credit to my intelligence, dear. Go Google me and you will see what I mean".

Smug. Arrogant. Cocky. Could this man be her future husband? Even for the appearances? Suddenly a thought crosses her mind. "Being your wife, does it mean..." her sentence trails, as she doesn't know what words to use. Does it mean I have to do it properly? Do I have t have sex with you? Have I escaped a potential rapist for a new one?

His expression shifts to a combination of concern and bemusement. Maybe there is a hint of hurt in there as well. And, still, only a slight shift from his usual coldness "No, no, no. You shouldn't even have thought of this. There is no way I would ever do this to you. Never. I respect you as someone who has been through loads of things and someone who understands. I would never try to use my position to inflict any kind of harm on you. I am here to protect and help you. And that's what I ask from you in return: To be the protagonist of my charade".

There is not much to think about. Not much to lose here. If he wants to help her, he can. He is rich and apparently powerful. Enough to make the threat of James go away for sure. "Okay. I am in". She finally says. "Let me know how I am supposed to play my part".

A hint of a smile forms on his lips. "Great. This means I have to make some phone calls I haven't made in ages. You can go to your room or do whatever your want. From now on this house is as much your as it is mine. I will be with you in a bit to discuss this deeper. Now excuse me".

As she stood up to leave, his voice once more stopped her "Thank you, Bella. Really". She ould believe him, if not for his neutral voice, once more. She is the one to be amused now. "Thank me? You are the one who's pulling me out of the shit. Whatever I do for you won't be enough. And with these words she retired to her room.

Picking up the phone is a trouble for Edward. How is he supposed to dial numbers he hasn't used for years? How is he supposed to seek help from these people? When they told me they would be there for him forever, he simply turned his back. He wanted to be distanced for the past for good, only to create his own new, miserable reality. But he knows they will still be there.

He starts with the easy part. The phone rings only once until a chirpy vice echoes from the other side of the line. "Edward? I knew you would call!" Of course she did. Alice always does. His adoptive cousin is an omniscient creature. Nothing surprises Alice. She sees into things way before they happened, like some kind of psychic. He knows that she can sense his need of help. "It has been so long, Alice" he replies. I hear you are doing great". This statement is borderline sentimental, but he cannot be that soft. He tries to compose himself "I call you because I need your help for something. In fact, I need everyone's help.

Again, her voice does not hint any surprise "yeah, I suppose. Do you want me to call them or will you make the big step?" He thinks of it for a second "I'd rather do it myself". Her chuckle almost irritates him, but he is glad to know that one of the most valuable of his family members is on his side "Even Rose? You brave guy!" He sighs "I think she would appreciate it if I made the step myself".

Pause "True. I'll make sure everyone's there by evening. Is that alright with you? If it's something big that requires all of us after such a long time, I suppose you want the comfort of your little fortress".

Fortress. Words she using specifically to remind him who he's been all of this time. How can she be so sure that all of the Cullens will be convinced by this evening? It's not that he has been the most pleasant relative for the past few years.

"Sounds perfect" he says. I will call all and I hope to see you at 7. I will explain then. Bye, Alice". He can sense her smile while she replies "Bye, Edward".

He stares at the phone. He knew that would be easy. 2 down. 4 to go. He picks up the phone to make the second call...

To floors above, Bella buries her face into the plush duvet. Could this be a new life for her? A life in one of the most absurd agreements ever made? How long would she have to stay married? What about school? If there were holes n this plot, Edward could easily end up in jail and she could be back to the hands of a menacing James -and there was nothing worse than that. But at this point of her life, she had to do the unexpected, a leap of faith that would alternate her life to a better one. This house, this place that seems to be out of a fairytale is now her home.

But, still, there were details to be discussed and, after all, how could be so sure she could trust this person? Edward, she corrected herself. There was something sincere about him. The way he looks at here, the way he examines every single bruise, every visible scar on her body. And she can tell it's not pity, but real understanding.

After about an hour, a soft knock interrupts her daydreaming. "May I?" It seems ridiculous, asking permission to move around his own house. But according to him, it's _her house as well now_. "Of course".

He steps in cautiously, and sits on the sofa at the corner, safely distancing himself once more. "We are having some guests around at 7. Don't worry, it's people I know better than anyone. Siobhan is coming in a bit t cook dinner. It's going to be a bit of a crowd, but when you need them, they always stick together".

She listens carefully as he's is talking about this mysterious team that comes to _their_ aid. Nothing in his voice implies who they exactly are. There is only the usual coldness. Would she be able to deal with that?

"And I still haven't told Tanya" he continues. That is going to be the toughest part. I am in no mood for drama".

She starts wondering how he is around this Tanya woman. His mistress. If he is sweet and caring, if she is the only person that thaws him even a slight bit. By the way h talks about her he doesn't seem to like her much, but that makes no sense. He seems to be risking his big agreement just because of her and he still wants to be together.

She decides to crack the question she's been holding back "Who exactly am I meeting tonight?" The edges of his lips twitch a little, he lowers his gaze and lets a sigh most of emotion he's shown so far "What used to be my family".

* * *

**So? Reviews please :) x**


	5. Welcome to the Family

**Here's my next chapter. Much longer this time. Thanks for the reviews :) It's good to know that people like the story so far!**

* * *

"What used to be my family". His last phrase left her bewildered for the rest of the day. After that he left her alone in the room, retired in a different place of the house, maybe even left.

She tried to find ways to kill time. The first thing that came up to her mind was his earlier suggestion. Google him. Google the great mystery of Edward Cullen. At her desk was lying a beautiful, sleek laptop, from the ones she always dreamt of obtaining. She opens it. Thankfully, no password. As she enters the website, types the words and hits the "enter" button, thousands of results appear on the screen. He is even mentioned in a Wikipedia page. Not bad at all.

Apparently, he is a 23-year-old wiz kid, born as Edward Anthony Masen in Chicago, an early graduate of the University of Chicago at the age of 19, someone who had to get in his hands the wheel of the mogul company "Masen Inc.", which was pretty much into everything -from investment banking to paper production. From his profile at the Chicago Times, it occurs that he was orphan, his mother died when he was eleven and his father followed three years later. He was then raised by his maternal aunt and her husband, one of Chicago's most well known surgeons – Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

So that was were the Cullen was coming from. Was she about to meet the doctor and his wife tonight? Probably yes. After all, he referred to them as his "family". She wondered what would cause the fallout between him and the people who raised him.

On an other article -a Chicago tabloid this time- he appeared to be an isolated young man, devoid of any human contact, who only made public appearances in charity events -mostly to the ones of his charities, as in the small span of his career he is founder of quite a few, his most prominent being one again domestic abuse and one about children protection.

That explains his special interest on Bella's case. But he could always put her under the wing of his organization, rather than proposing straight away in order to give her emancipation. Strange guy that Edward.

One of the articles that catch her eye mostly though is a celebrity- related one. He is also a first cousin of Emmett Cullen. That leaves Bella stunned for a second. She actually knows Emmett Cullen. In fact, everyone does. He is the most valuable players for the Bears and along with his girlfriend, the gorgeous Rosalie Hale, make one of the most beautiful celebrity couples.

That was too much of overwhelming information for her. She was not only getting to set herself free from James, but she also got into a celebrity-kid of family. With many issues, though. It was really hard to swallow and she could barely realized what was going on in her life in the last 48 hours. But she kept the information for later processing.

With all of this resulting to be too much, she decided to leave her research and head downstairs. From the stairs, she can sense some great smells coming from the kitchen. The woman with the Irish, weird name she cannot recall must be preparing dinner for tonight. Of course, she couldn't expect him doing everything.

She hesitates at the door for a second -who is she supposed to be? Edward didn't leave any instructions of how she should introduce herself. She decides to abandon the idea of offering help with the preparations and find the garden of the house. Even though it's grey and gloomy, it's not raining and the temperature can't be that bad either.

The garden is nothing overwhelming, she was expecting a lot more. There are some well tended bushes with bright, beautiful flowers here and there, strategically spread around the place to give it a sense of fullness and beauty but for its most part, it is just short grass, bright green and well trimmed. After a minute, a sound makes her realize why.

A barking, distant at first, but looming more and more as seconds passed, makes her understand. The place is designed for a dog. What she sees though, when the said dog appears, is not what she expected. In fact, she is not convinced he is an actual dog. Its fur had a great reddish brown color and brown eyes. It is relatively big, but leaner than your regular dog. Its general appearance might suggest a breed similar to husky, but there is something wild in its face. It can't be a wolf, right?

Suddenly, she is too scared for this place. From the inside, she preys that the animal will leave her alone. A wolf. What else could she expect for a person like him? He is definitely not the regular pet type. This suits his nature, apparently.

The creature observes her from a meter distance, sizing her up. She is almost sure it is about to attack her, when he approaches her and rubs its head on her calf. Really? Is the wolf being actually _friendly _to her?

"Hmmm, you already made friends with Jake. Well done". The cold voice is back. In the direct light, she cannot help but notice his looks once more. He is tall and lean, with a straight, proud posture, which seems kind of forces, though. His eyes are a bright, emerald green and right now are fixed on hers. Even though the sun is hidden behind grey clouds, his copper hair shines nicely. Some humans are just ridiculously gifted, she mentally notices. "How can my plainness pass as the woman that won him over?"

"Is... This... Your... Pet?" she stutters, and it's not because she is intimidated by his choice of company, rather because of her distraction by his looks. Yes. I got Jake from a shelter when he was a pup. It was right when I moved here. I helped him to get back on his feet. He was on the verge of dying when I got him. Don't worry, he takes after me when it comes to people, but he causes no harm. And he likes you. What a surprise". Is there a hint of irony?

She strokes his fur and he makes a happy noise. A friendly pet wolf. She is convinced she has entered some twisted, alternative reality. Nevertheless, she stands at the same place, observing Edward playing with Jake. That is not the same person that talks to her. No way. The cold shield has dropped completely. He is a different person. Laughing, shouting to the dog, seemingly playing with a friend. Sh is just there, trying to make sense of what the man before her is. And she fails miserably.

She feels like an intruder, peering, as she believes to be, one of his few personal moments of happiness. Feeling kind of bad with herself, she retires back in the house. Where she encounters what she tried to avoid at first place. A tall, light- skinned woman appears on front of her. She must be around fifty and she looks really intimidating with her well built figure. As soon as she notices her, a big smile warms her light features. Her blue eyes fill with warmth. "you must be Bella" she exclaims and buries her into a deep hug. Alright, then That's one nice welcome. So Edward talked to her, but what did he actually say?

He arrives on time to save the whole situation. "Oh, I see you two met each other. Bella, this is Siobhan, of whom you have heard the last couple of days. Siobhan, as I told you, Bella is going to stay with us from now on. I have explained to you the situation. It is kind of weird, but it's for the best interest of everyone. You get to take care of an extra person, finally". His attention now shifts back to Bella "You can trust Siobhan with everything".

Siobhan gives Bella another warm smile. "Another ally", she thinks "At least she seems to be a warmer company".

"You seem to need some good feeding, though" the woman points out. "Don't worry, you are in really good hands" and with these words she gives Bella a friendly squeeze, as mile and rushes back to the kitchen.

They stay both there, in an awkward silence. Bella ponders with the idea of asking more about the family she is meeting tonight, but inside she is absolutely sure that would be the worst kind of idea. Edward is the one to finally break the silence. "I am very careful with my employees. Siobhan is the only person who comes every day in the house. She is practically family. After all of these years in the family, there is not need of her to work. But she still takes care of me". Again, no sentimentality in his speaking manner.

"She seems really... nice" is all what Bella manages. "Irish, I suppose? The name, I mean". He checks his phone that starts ringing and simultaneously says "And the accent. I am sorry, I have to answer that one".

He leaves Bella and heads into his office, cursing on the inside. He has been ignoring Tanya's calls for the whole day, but he had to take this one. "Where have you been?" a frantic voice on the other side of the line demands to know "Oh, please, stop playing pissed to me. I have been working to save our asses, you know. I think I've found the solution". Silence on the other side of the line "What do you mean?" she says with apparent curiosity. "I am getting married Tanya". Longer silence and then all hell breaks loose. "I knew I should continue ignoring her" he notes. "You are joking, right? There never was any other than me in your life, Edward. Have you been making fool of me all of this time? Who is she"? He can hear her sobbing and rolls his eyes. "First of all, calm down and let me explain". And he goes back to describe briefly the events from his encounter with Bella to the decision he made, leaving out the sentimental reasons behind it.

After another pause, Tanya is back "Does that mean you are going to share your house with another woman? Is she pretty at all"? Now, he is furious. "Which part of the underage girl don't you catch Tanya? There is no way there is ever going to be anything between me and her. She is just going to be our cover. I have already explained her the full situation". She is still not convinced "What if she falls for you"? That one is amusing. How could the girl possibly fall for someone like him? Someone so cold and distant? A pure calculating machine? "You know she won't". "I don't know, Edward, it's too much". He decides to drop the conversation. Tanya is not good for chatting for a long time. "Trust me" is all he says. "Bye, Tanya".

He hangs up the phone and takes a look around. In the last couple of years, this place has been transformed to a place of bad memories to a place of no memories at all. He is glad. There was no other way he could stay for more than five seconds to what used to be of this office. The place that he often experienced the ultimate torment. He knows that behind the cold man of the strong, successful mask, sometimes a frightened child whimpers. Wanting to get away, escape his tragic reality. "Please, stop. Please...".

He rushes to the cupboard where he keeps his best Scotch. For a moment he hesitates "They will soon be here. Being drunk seems like a rather bad idea". He leaves the bottle down and decides to focus on his new project- Isabella Marie Higgenbotham and their impending marriage.

As time elapses, Bella is growing restless in this house. Would that her everyday life from now on be? Spending her time between these four walls, waiting for Edward to return from work or acknowledge her? "Better than beating, at least". Around the time she starts feeling like an actual girlfriend set to meet her boyfriend's family, Edward makes an appearance. "Hope you are not too bored. Tanya was on the phone. I had to explain her about the situation. I guess you have to meet her as well soon". And this is not good at all, he wants to add. "Oh, okay. That's... nice". Again, lack of a better word. In reality, she is both intrigued and repelled by the idea of meeting this woman. One side of her is curious to see what is so special about her that makes a man like that fall for her and the other is too repelled by the idea of a serial cheater who's been deceiving her husband for so many years. "Shame on both of you" she wants to say, but resist.

Edward notices her blush and her lip-biting? Is she nervous? He cannot help in but notice that all these are kind of cure. She is pretty, indeed, he mentally replied to Tanya's question. But tiny and fragile, as if she needs constant protection. And it felt natural that he was the one to provide it. To save someone from things no on saved him from. Only because of that, though?

Bella is the one to bring him out of his musing "What time is your... family going to be here"? She hesitates at the word "family", realizing it could be uncomfortable for him. "Around 7. We are going to have dinner and talk. It is going to be worse for me that it's going to be for you, believe me". Yeah, she can tell.

Around 10 to 7, Bella hears the first sound of the ring bell. She is up in her bedroom, trying to make herself look decent enough. She drags her feet to the living room, shaking with anxiety. On the base of the staircase she sees what her eyes cannot believe: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale standing there, right opposite of Edward. She is absolutely sure no words can come out of her mouth. "Bella" Edward calls her. "Come here to meet our first guests.

Is it a glare what she gets from Rosalie Hale or is that in her head? Emmett Cullen's face lightens up and he gives her a broad smile. Full of dimples. She decides she already likes her famous relative-to-be. "Hello, Bella!" he says in a booming voice. "I am Emmett and this is my girlfriend, Rose". She tries to collect words and reply "Yeah, I know" is all she manages. I know. Brilliant. Emmett lets a chuckle and Rosalie scoffs -that one before was definitely a glare. "Great to meet you", he continues "Glad you are a reason I finally get to see my baby bro. Hey, Rose, won't you say something to B.?"

Rosalie swifts her hostile look to her boyfriend now and then back to Bella. "Oh, well. Hello, Bella". In real life, Rosalie Hale is 1000 times more stunning- blond hair flowing down to her waist, a killer figure, enchanted by a perfect pair of skinny jeans and black stilettos, and cold, violet eyes- and Emmett Cullen is even bigger than he seems on TV -but in a way, far less intimidating. They both seem to possess inhuman physical features. Oh, and did he Emmett actually call her B.?

They go to the living room where silence keeps them company "So long, bro" Emmett tries to break the ice. "You have been up to so much. Mum is so proud of you. She is thrilled to see you tonight. They will be here in any minute". Why is he insisting on calling him "bro"? Isn't Edward single child and an orphan? And Emmett is his cousin, right?

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. You are everywhere, as well. Congratulations". He hesitates "I have been to most of the Bears games this year. Good job". Now the couple is gaping at them. Was he actually there? The most indifferent ember of the family, the one that cut the bridges with almost everyone, attending Emmett's every single game?

"Not really talkative, are we, Rosalie?" Edward tries to get some words out of his cousin-in-law. "To be honest, I don't even know why I even bother to be here. You ignores us for ages, years even, you don't seem about anyone, even poor Esme's feelings and now you seek your help for what? A plan to save your little, precious ass?" she shifts her gaze to Bella "And why did you even agree? Do you realize what you're getting yourself into"? Her manner is mean, but there is somethin cautions in her voice as well. Bella wants to say: I am getting myself into something definitely better than the hell I've been through, but remains silent. Hale's hostility frightens her more than Edward's coldness. "Easy, baby. You are scaring her away. Edward explained". He puts his huge arm around her to calm her down and she settles better into his embrace. Bella wonders how these two manage to be together since they were teenagers. They just seem so different from each other.

At this time the door bell rings again. Edward darts up, glad that more people come to his support. At this moment, he rather wants people to save him from Rose's rage than help him with Bella's case. Rosalie, Rosalie. Always angry, always against him. But he doesn't blame her at all. In fact, she has the most logical reaction among his family.

When he decided to call them, he expected reluctance from almost everyone -even from Alice. Instead, he met Alice's eagerness, Esme's curiosity and Emmett's relief that he finally called. Of course they would drag their significant others along. He knew that his encounter with Carlisle would be no easy. On the other hand he was relieved to be sure about Jasper's cooperation. Alice's husband, a seemingly calm and collected, but in reality, a really tough man, for whom Edward felt a lot of respect.

As he opens the door, he sees not two, but four different faces. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Perfect. As seeing them in couples wasn't hard already. First of all, Alice moves towards him "edward!" She chirps. "You cannot imagine how much i've missed you. Love your outfit". She reaches on the tip of her toes and he leans now to let her kiss him on the cheek. She always walk in this weird way -no, it's not walking, rather than dancing.

Carlisle is the one to enter the house next. His must be one of the most awkward encounters either of them had in ages. "Good to see you, Edward" he extends his hand and gives Edward a warm and firm handshake. "Good to see you, too. Thanks".

Jasper is a man of few words. A simple nod and "Hey" is enough for the two men. That's why Edward likes Jasper so much -it is just too easy to be around him. No need for many words or further explanations.

The last greeting is the most difficult one. Suddenly Edward has two small arms wrapped tightly around him and a woman sobbing on his shoulder. "My boy, my boy" her small frame shakes on him "It is been so long, I have missed you. Oh, look at you. A grown man! I knew you'd reach for us when you needed help. You don't forget how much we love you. Oh, Edward..."

She does what he hates most: Shows plenty of emotion. But he cannot blame her. After all, this is Esme. The person he loves most in the world. In terms of real love. His mother's sister, the person who has been a great mother to him as well. "I am sorry" he wants to say, but he knows he can't. "Stop crying. You see me now" is all he manages in his usual cold calmness. She frowns upon the way he speaks but she quickly brushes it off. He puts his left arm around her shoulder and they both go to the living room.

Upon their arrival they see Bella getting the full taste of the Cullen medicine: Alice comments on her outfit, style and future potential. Carlisle wants to learn details about where she hails from and the reasons that sent her to Chicago and the decision to set this charade with Edward. Emmett is there, observing amused the confusion on the girl's face. Jasper is waiting for the rest to calm down and tries to figure out Bella by the way she reacts with the rest. Among these people, he is probably the most useful one. And last, but not least, Rosalie huffs and puffs on the couch, pretending not to pay attention to Bella, but you can always tell by her posture and the way her eyes flicker to her direction that she is all ears.

Esme leaves Edward's side and goes to sit right next to Bella, who seems extremely confused. She gives her a ginger smile and then Edward's voice makes everyone else fall silent. "Thank you all for being here today. I was thinking we can head to the dining room and start from there"?

"So how are you going to figure out the legal part?" Carlisle asks Edward. "She definitely needs parental consent. How are you going to make this?" Edward turns his head to Carlisle's direction "yeah, I did my homework this afternoon, actually. There are different laws in different states. Thankfully, in Illinois you only need a written consent. No parental presence is needed. And I have figured out a way to get the signature from Bella's mom". He now turns his attention back to her "You don't have a dad, right? I mean, legally". Her eyes find his and he cannot help but notice their warmth -wide and chocolate brown. Beautiful.

"No". She replies and brings him back to reality. "Neither is she married to James. Thank God". Rosalie raises her eyebrow in disbelief "And how are you going to get her mother's signature at the end of the day? It's not that she is going to agree. And if you forge it and they find out, then the marriage is of no use"! Edward sighs. "I'd appreciate it if you had a bit more faith in me, Rose. We can always send someone to Phoenix, obtain her signature on the paper. She doesn't need to read it. Do you read everything you sign? Even if they found out, with all these great lawyers we've got at the firm, there is slim chance she'll prove that she had no idea hat she was signing. With the abusive boyfriend, the reckless parenting and everything. Bella is going to be the victim all along".

In any other's lips, this plan would be a complete absurdity. From Edward Cullen though, it sounded like something perfectly achievable.

"We definitely need to do something about her looks, though. She hardly looks 15, let alone older that 18. You need some serious makeover, honey. We are going shopping reeeaally soon". Alice's face is borderline scary as she speaks these words. Here eyes have popped wide and she leans dangerously closed to Bella's direction. "That's fine with me" Bella smiles and the words "She has no idea what she's getting herself into" cross everyone else's minds.

"Don't forget she needs a backstory. She needs to build a public image. Who is the girl that stole Chicago's most eligible bachelor from all these socialites?" everyone's heads snap at Emmett's direction, from whom the phrase came from. "What? I've been into the spotlight for far too long. I know how these things work"!

After a long pause, Esme comes to her son's support "What Emmett says is perfectly rational. We need to come up with something good and convincing and all of us need to support the story. By the way, what about school, dear? I am sure you haven't graduated, right?".

School, of course. That didn't cross Edward's mind for a split second. And yet, the answer to this was on the very same table. He felt like a really lucky man. "No, I haven't. It's true, I didn't give it much thought, to be honest. I can get... home schooled"? She should have actually put some thought in that "Idiot! You were supposed to become an adult, get a degree, become an independent woman. And you forgot? Well. Done. Bella" she scolds herself mentally.

"Then Esme can take up this role. If she has time" Jasper speaks for the first time. "Absolutely", Esme smiles. "I used to be a teacher before I got married to Carlisle and, well, change career path".

The idea of Esme as a teacher sounds quite good to Bella. She seems like a really nice woman and someone that Edward really cares for. And she could always be a valuable help in exploring the whole Edward mystery. But since when does Bella even care?

"Sorted, then. Boom! Next issue"? Emmett's energy is enough to erase the elements of comfortableness on this table. "Oh, well. I know I am not here only as a part of the family" Jasper speaks again. "I am a psychiatrist in training, you see, Bella" he explains "A great one" Alice comments "Thanks, love" he replies and gives her a warm, sweet smile. "Is it how true love looks?" Bella wonders. This is definitely something she had never seen between her mother and James. "But, yeah, you can discuss with me whatever, problems your prior domestic conditions might have caused you. I am here to help".

He seems way too young to be a doctor, but there is something in Jasper that makes him easy to trust. He might as well help Bella overcome many of the issues she had to face the past few years due to her torment from James. "Alright. Thanks. I'd like to talk". She smiles shyly and focuses back on her plat. Is that rude?

For the whole night, Esme and Rosalie have been in and out of the kitchen, bringing the starters, then the mains and the desserts. They don't let Bella do a thing- even the hostile Rosalie treats her, in her own way, as a special guest.

It is around 10 when everyone decides it is time to go home. No one can bear any more awkwardness and with most of the "Bella" issues being solved, there not seems to be much to discuss with Edward.

"Well, thanks for being here. You will see me more from now on" is what he manages eventually. Each one gives me a hug, even Rose as goodbye. It is everyone's attention on Bella now.

"This is my card. Don't hesitate to call me. Anytime. And you are welcome to visit our house whenever you want. Edward can be difficult to deal with, I warn you. We are always here" is what Carlisle tells her. He is definitely a strong example of paternal figure.

"I will see you in a couple of days to make the home schooling arrangements, sweetie". Esme pulls her in a strong hug. "Poor little girl, do not worry anymore. You have all of us now. I knew there was still kindness on Edward's heart".

Next is Alice, who is far less sentimental. "I am picking you tomorrow at 11. I would appreciate if you burnt your old clothes at some point. I am sure there won't be anything significant there. I am sorry. Oh, I like you already, you are so sweet"! She knows she should be insulted, but she is rather touched by Alice's behaviour.

Emmett lifts her up in the air. She never believed she could make best pals with a celebrity overnight "Hey, little sis. Goodnight for now. Make sure I see you soon. You seem much more fun than Edward. Oh, and I love the blush. You don't take much teasing, do ya"? He suddenly drops her down, first making sure she doesn't fall and leaves with a booming laughter.

A gentle "Goodnight, we will speak soon" from Jasper and a nod from Rosalie end the greetings for the night.

"I am going to do some late night work. I will see you probably tomorrow afternoon. Have fun with Alice. I warn you, though: She's lethal. Goodnight, Bella". Without even making eye contact he retires to his office.

She climbs the stairs to her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. In no time, she's got herself a new family and a future husband, who, despite his coldness and distant manners, she actually likes. Even though she knows she actually shouldn't.

* * *

**Illinois laws are dfinitely nothing like that, but I needed to get th story going. From my research, legal stuff like that seems way to complicated.**

**That was only a sneak peek in the Cullens. There is so much more in them you'll see later on in the story. Hope you enjoy it so far, you know how to let me know! **

**xx**


End file.
